


Molly Matters

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: i beleive in sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea for who started the I believe in Sherlock movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Matters

“You were wrong, Molly. You do count.”

“What do you need?”

“You.”

\- - -

Three months later, Molly was standing in a dark alley, kerchief over her face, can of yellow spray paint in her hand, making ready to make good on her promise. “Follow John’s lead. Whatever he believes, I’m counting on you to spread the word within my homeless network. They are the first supporters.” he had said. “Promise me you will not say I told the truth unless John does.” She had promised him. No matter what happened on the roof, unless Sherlock came down the stairs and told her otherwise, she was to follow John’s lead. Sherlock hadn’t used the stairs.

John Watson believed in Sherlock. He believed that Richard Brook was a lie. So Molly was standing here, ready to start the message. I believe in Sherlock. It was a simple message, but one that had so much more meaning behind it. Whether he was alive or dead, she was here to say that he had been telling the truth. Which he had been, she knew that. Because, like John and Greg, Molly believed in Sherlock.

Now she raised the can, knowing her letters would be sloppy, but others would do it better. There was a network of people that would spread the word, and soon enough it would be more than just them. It felt so freeing to write the words, it was as if she was screaming out to the world that Molly Hooper believed in Sherlock. That John wasn’t crazy, that Lestrade had always been a good cop, that Richard Brook was a lie.

She stood back to admire her handy-work, tossing the can in a nearby bin, followed by her latex gloves. It was started, at last.


End file.
